


Mr. Grayson

by orphan_account



Series: Maid Verse [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Maids, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not really a maid, you know. You don’t have to clean.”<br/>“So... I just bring you stuff? Look pretty?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grayson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabberjabber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabberjabber/gifts).



> Special thank you to Medha for being my beta! <3

Black, silk hot pants, the cuffs edged with lace, the behind layered in ruffles. Sheer, black thigh highs, no shoes, connected by stretchy garters, a sleek, long sleeved top, also black, and worst of all, a lacy, ruffly headband and apron.

Wally felt ridiculous.

He’d told his dad that he was Bruce Wayne’s son’s assistant. Thankfully, his dad bought it, knowing nothing of the Waynes’ reputation, and Wally was miles from home, working a well paying job, on his own.

It would be alright, even if the job was…this.

He tugged down on the pant legs of the tiny shorts, but it was pretty obvious that they were meant to ride up in the back. Wally was fully expecting that he’d need to shave for his ‘maid’ services, but he was specifically asked not to.

Apparently, Dick Grayson liked his redheads.

With a deep breath, Wally turned from the mirror before he got any redder, and carefully balanced the silver tray in one hand, just like the butler had taught him, and headed to the study, rapping on the door with five quick knocks before opening it.

“Mr. Grayson? Lunch,” Wally said, his voice conveying confidence and comfortability that he definitely wasn’t feeling. The young man in the plush desk chair never looked up from the array of files across the desk, hunched over them like he’d been there for hours.

“I’ll just leave this here, then?”

No response.

“O…kay.”

Wally set the tray down, blushing furiously. They make him wear this ridiculous outfit, and his employer wouldn’t even look at him. The dishes clattered musically, and Wally began to gather the mugs of cold coffee and candy wrappers. A hand on his forearm made him jerk and drop everything, glancing up into the biggest pair of blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“You’re not really a maid, you know. You don’t have to clean.”

Wasn’t this guy, like, 20? Should his eyes be that big?

Wally’s heart was pumping so hard that he couldn’t breathe over the rush of blood in his ears.

“So... I just bring you stuff? Look pretty?”

Mr. Grayson’s impossibly large eyes narrowed just a little, a smirk blooming on his face before he let go of Wally’s arm and sat back in the chair, propping his chin on his fist, legs crossing casually. Wally gulped.

His employer was…really, really handsome.

Suddenly, he understood the reputation.

Suddenly, he didn’t mind.

“We’ll see. Give us a turn.”

Wally stiffened, reddened, then turned on his heel in a quick circle that made Mr. Grayson click his tongue and glance at Wally with an even bigger smirk.

“Pretty? Sure. It’s a shame you seem to be in such a hurry, though.”

Wally tugged at his shorts with a displeased curl of his lips, as if it’d detract from the flush that was now creeping over his neck and ears.

“Come here, Wally,” Dick said gently, pulling the tray closer to himself. Wally’s stomach flipped, of course he knows your name, he hired you, but it was exhilarating to hear his name come from those lips. Wally’s feet padded over the carpet silently, the sleek stockings over his bare feet making them slide softly and lightly. Mr. Grayson patted the desk with an easy smile, and Wally took that to mean he was to sit there. His stomach flipped again, a constant loop that was making him feel somewhat lightheaded, made worse when he hopped onto the desk with an, ‘Oof,’ knees together and feet hooking around each other nervously. “I want to get a better look at my new favorite maid."

Wally looked at his knees, trying not to smile, trying to hide his blush, but Mr. Grayson was a whole other breed, like no one he’d ever met, confident and slick, suave, handsome, Wally felt more like an innocent schoolgirl than a servant being admired by his employer…

“The bashful thing is cute, but I’d rather you look me in the eye...better,” Mr. Grayson said, his expression easing immensely when Wally’s green eyes finally focused on Mr. Grayson’s again. Wally hated how he flushed under those blue eyes focusing on him, Mr. Grayson watching Wally’s cheeks flush and the freckles stand out, the gold flecks intensify as Wally’s pupils grew larger under his gaze. Wally’s lips were chapped.

 _I’ll have to fix that…_ he smirked again. “Any questions?”

Wally’s Adam’s apple bobbed slowly in a hard swallow. “Am I really your favorite..sir?”

Mr. Grayson’s hand slid up Wally’s chest and played with the orangey gold hair at the nape of Wally’s neck. Wally prayed he couldn’t feel the goosebumps, see his nipples harden and peak under the thin shirt, couldn’t hear his heart pound or tell that he was holding his breath, but then his employer’s mouth was on his, smirking even as he kissed Wally softly, wetly, tongues sliding over each other and Wally didn’t even realize he was spreading his legs and wishing Mr. Grayson wasn’t in that chair, but between them.

And then Mr. Grayson was pulling off with a pop and running his thumb over Wally’s lips, now smooth, red, and swollen, and sitting back into the arm chair with a satisfied, lopsided smile.

“Much better.”

“Uh…what’s better? Sir?”

“That’ll be all, Wally. Thanks.”

With a resigned sigh and a, ‘Yes, sir,’ Wally hopped off the desk, trying to walk as confidently as possible when he knew Mr. Grayson was watching and he knew the shorts were riding up again, tried to walk like it was no big deal that he was his employer’s favorite…the heavy door clicked behind him, and Wally finally let an exhilarated and secret smile through, feeling better about his new place already.


End file.
